What Are You Waiting For
by Skye Coulson
Summary: David & Killian have a one night stand (both believing the other one wants nothing beyond that) & David finds himself pregnant with Killian's baby. Watch what happens as a prince & a pirate try to navigate life as newly expectant parents. WARNINGS: Captain Charming SLASH & MPREG! Don't read if this is not your thing!
1. You're Gonna Be

**What Are You Waiting For**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:  
** As always, I own nothing!

 **Rating:  
** T (for now)

 **Genre:  
** Romance/Angst/Family

 **Pairing:  
** Captain Charming

 **Lyrics Used:  
** "You're Gonna Be" - Reba McEntire  
"What If" - Ashley Tisdale

* * *

You're Gonna Be

* * *

 _I've never really done this | Now, I know what scared is_

 _Sometimes, I'll protect you from everything that's wrong | Other times, I'll let you just find out on your own | But, that's when you'll be growin' | And, the whole time I'll be knowin'_

 _You're gonna fly with every dream you chase | You're gonna cry but know that that's okay | Sometimes, life's not fair, but, if you hang in there | You're gonna see that sometimes bad is good | We just have to believe things work out like they should | Life has no guarantees but always loved by me | You're gonna be_

* * *

It had been six weeks. Six weeks since the night that changed his life – before he'd even known it. They had been celebrating Hook's return from the Underworld. The festivities had been unusually wild – even his own. But, then, they'd all – quite literally – been to Hell and back. They needed to blow off some steam. Admittedly, he'd had a bit too much to drink, as had Killian. Somehow, they'd found themselves alone and, well … as it so often does … one thing lead to another and David Nolan had ended up indulging himself in his wildest fantasies come true. He and Killian had made love that night – multiple times over. Foolishly, he'd allowed himself to believe that their night together had meant as much to Killian as it had to him. The next morning, he discovered just how wrong he'd been when Killian had told him that what had happened that night had been a mistake and it would be best if they never spoke of it again. David had been hurt and confused to say the least – his marriage to Snow White had officially been dissolved … Hook had ended things with Emma … David just couldn't understand why Hook wouldn't want to explore what was so clearly between them. But, nevertheless, he'd agreed to Hook's request. But, this morning, something had happened that had changed the circumstances considerably.

In the weeks that followed since their one-night-stand, David hadn't been feeling well and a trip to the doctor, this morning, had clarified why. Staring down at the test results in his hands, he still couldn't wrap his mind around it. _Pregnant._ What was he supposed to do, now? He knew he was keeping the baby – that much was a given. But, what about Killian? What if he told him to get rid of it? That he wanted nothing to do with David or their baby? A little voice in the back of his mind told him he was being crazy, but, he couldn't help worrying. Nothing would be the same. How could it?

A knock at the door shook David from his thoughts. Opening the door to reveal his daughter, David tried his best to offer her a warm smile. But, one look in her eyes told him that his concerns shone through his eyes. "Emma. Come on in." He greeted, stepping aside to allow his daughter entrance before closing the door behind her.

"Are you okay, dad?" Emma Swan questioned, curiously, turning to face her father. "You sounded kinda upset on the phone."

Sighing heavily, David had no words for his situation, so he just handed the test results over to his daughter. Emma just eyed her father curiously before looking down at the home test in her hands. _Pregnant._ Her eyes widened in shock. Glancing from the test to her father and back again, she asked "Who's is this?" her voice breathless with shock.

Understanding her question, David drew a steadying breath as he replied "It's mine." He replied, bracing himself for his daughter's reaction.

"Yours?" Emma questioned, quietly. "I don't … How is that possible?" She asked.

"It's a long and complicated story." David shrugged. "The way the doctor explained is that I was born with a full set of both male and female reproductive systems." He offered, knowing full well what question was coming, next. Though, he _didn't_ know how he was gonna answer it.

Emma remained silent for a moment – appearing rather pensive – as she processed the information she'd just been given. "And … who's the … the father?" She asked, beyond confused – her head still spinning.

Bracing himself, David decided to just go for broke with the truth. "Killian." He replied, simply, waiting for his daughter's reaction.

"'Killian'?" Emma repeated, stunned. She had never imagined her father with her ex-lover, Killian Jones. "Wha-I- … When?" She stammered.

"'Bout six weeks ago." David admitted, weakly, sliding down onto a bar stool in the kitchen. "At that party we threw after we brought Killian back from the Underworld." David couldn't escape the guilt he felt over sleeping with his daughter's ex. Nor the shame he felt at having been rejected by the very same man. "Emma, I'm so sorry. I never intended for any of this to-"

"You love him, don't you?" Emma interjected, abruptly.

David was caught off-guard by the question. He hadn't expected that. Sighing in resignation, David relied "Yes, I do."

"But, you're not with him?" Emma surmised, trying to get a grip on the situation.

"No, I'm not." David replied, dejectedly. "We talked about it, the next day, and he decided that what had happened was a mistake and that it would be best if we never spoke of it, again."

Moving next to her father, Emma rubbed his shoulders comfortingly as she replied "Guess that's kinda out the window, now, huh?"

"Little bit." David sighed.

"Dad, you know you need to talk to him." Emma replied, firmly.

"I know." David agreed, reluctantly. "It's just … How am I supposed to break this to him? I mean, he's already made his feelings pretty clear."

Emma sighed as she slid into the adjacent bar stool. "It won't be easy, but, he has a right to know he's gonna be a father." She asserted, gently.

"I know, I know." David sighed, running his hand over his face. "You're right … I'll talk to him."

* * *

 _Don't speak, I can't believe | This is here, happening | Our situation isn't right | Get real, who ya playin' with | I never thought you'd be like this | You were supposed to be there by my side_

 _What if I need you, baby | Would you even try to save me | Or would you find some lame excuse | To never be true | What if I said I loved you | Would you be the one to run to | Or would you watch me walk away | Without a fight_

* * *

The sheriff's station had cleared out. Everyone had gone home, so, David figured this would be as good a place and time as any for this conversation with Killian as any. He didn't want to do it at Granny's where anybody could overhear. And, he wasn't sure about inviting Killian over to his place – fearing giving him the wrong impression. So, he figured a nice, neutral place would be good. As he was running through possible ways of breaking the news to Killian, David was soon shocked out of his thoughts when the pirate, himself, walked in the door.

"Killian." David greeted, silently starting to panic. After all, how does one tell their one-night-stand that they're pregnant?

"David." Killian greeted, returning the prince's casual tone. "Is everything all right?" He asked, noting the hint of the panic in the other man's eyes as he advanced. He'd never admit this to anyone else, but – within the safety of his own mind – he could admit that he was obsessed with the prince's enchanting eyes. They were one of his many favorite things about the other man.

Sighing, David opted for the direct approach. _No sense in prolonging this …_ He told himself. Bracing himself, he just decided to rip the band-aid off and get it over with. "Look … Killian … About what happened … Between us …" He began, searching for the words.

Now, it was Killian's turn to internally panic. He thought he'd already nipped this issue in the bud. He was sure that David wouldn't want anything more than the one night they'd shared. After all, he'd never shown the remotest possible interest in him before then. It had to have been the alcohol talking when he'd come on to Killian. Deep down, Killian had known that he shouldn't have taken advantage of David's drunken advances. But, it just felt so damn good. "Look, mate, I thought we agreed never to speak of that again." Killian sighed, reluctantly.

"Well, unfortunately, Killian, we're gonna _have_ to talk about it!" David snapped. Running his hand over the back of his neck, nervously, he added. "Look, there's no easy way for me to say this … I've run it through my head a million times over and …"

 _Bloody hell …_ Killian thought to himself, bracing himself for the impending rejection. _Here it comes …_

"Killian … I'm pregnant." David finally sighed, relieved to have that off his chest.

For the first time in his life – either of his lives – Killian Jones was truly shocked. He had no words for what David had just told him. It felt as though a million different thoughts and emotions were surging through him at once and he was drowning, trying to make sense of it all. "Wha – I – How is that even possible?" He finally stammered out, against all odds.

David cocked his head to the side, curiously, trying to read the pirate. "Well, the doctor gave me this long, technical explanation but … the basic gist of it all boils down to the fact that I was apparently born with complete male and female reproductive systems." He replied, nervously, carefully studying the pirate's reaction.

Killian stayed silent for what felt like an eternity as he tried to make sense of everything he was being told. He couldn't believe it. He'd never imagined himself with a family. Then, again, he never imagined himself falling for Prince Charming. And, he sure as hell never imagined he'd find himself in this situation – another _man_ telling him he was carrying _his child_. "A … You're sure it's mine?" He stammered, not even realizing how that might sound to David.

David Nolan couldn't believe what he was hearing. Of course he was sure it was Killian's baby. Killian was the only person he'd been with in _months_. "Look, I never exactly expected you to be happy about this!" The prince seethed. "But, I **damn** sure never expected _that_!" He spat, angrily. "Yes! I **_am_** sure! For God's sake, Killian, you're the only person I've been with since Snow and I split!"

Killian mentally kicked himself for his reaction upon seeing the betrayal and pain in David's eyes. "David, I'm so-" He offered, desperately, hoping to atone for his actions.

"Save it!" David spat. "I'm fully prepared to raise this baby on my own – I didn't tell you because I expected anything out of you!" He shouted. "I told you because I foolishly thought you had a right to know you're gonna be a father!" He barked, angrily, turning to take his leave. "But, don't worry! I can see you clearly want nothing to do with me or this baby! So, don't worry! I'll handle everything myself!" He hissed, pausing to calm himself as he turned to look back at Killian – both loving and hating the shocked pain in the pirate's eyes. David's voice was deadly calm as he spoke again. "After all … I should know better than to expect anything more from a damn pirate." And, with that, he was gone – out the door and storming off toward his truck.

Killian was left behind to stare mindlessly off into the distance as he processed everything that had just happened. As he realized where he'd gone wrong and what his mistake may have just cost him, the pirate jumped out of his seat, pounding his fist on the desk before him as he did so, and cursed quietly. "Damn it!"

"Good to see you, too." Emma Swan greeted sarcastically, walking back into the station house right in the middle of Killian's rant. "Sorry to interrupt, but, I forgot my phone." Seeing the clearly distraught look on the pirate's face, she asked, more genuinely "Are you okay? What just happened in here?"

Sighing heavily, Killian turned to face his one-time-lover's daughter as he replied "Your father was just here … He told me everything … About the baby." Slipping back down into the chair he had previously occupied. "I didn't exactly react favorably…" He added, reluctantly.

"How 'not exactly favorably'?" Emma asked, carefully, pulling a chair up next to her friend.

After remaining silent for another beat, Killian replied "I…might have questioned the baby's paternity…"

"Oh, boy." Emma muttered, her face falling into her hands as she processes what she was hearing.

"I know." Killian conceded, quietly. "I've made a bloody royal mess of things, haven't I?"

"Lil bit." Emma replied, bluntly.

"I'd do anything to make this right, Swan, you have to know that." Killian replied, desperately.

"I know." Emma sighed, heavily. "I know you would." Deep down, she believed her friend. She could see how much Killian cared for her father. "Right now, I think you both need a little time and space. My dad definitely needs a little time to cool off. And, I think you need to take some time for yourself to figure out exactly where you stand on all of this and what you want." She added, thoughtfully.

"I know what I want, Swan." Killian replied, decisively. "I want to be part of my child's life. I want to be there for them." He continued on, his sincerity shining through in his brilliant blue eyes. "For the baby _and_ your father…" Sighing, he added "In whatever capacity he'll have me."

* * *

 **Author's Note:  
** As always, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and will continue to read the following chapters. This is my first OUAT story, and my first Captain Charming mpreg story! So, please be gentle. Don't forget to leave a review!

~Skye Coulson


	2. There's No Me Without You

**What Are You Waiting For**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:  
** As always, I own nothing!

 **Rating:  
** T

 **Genre:  
** Romance/Angst/Family

 **Pairing:  
** Captain Charming

 **Lyrics Used:  
** Ashley Tisdale - "Me Without You"  
Taylor Swift - "How You Get the Girl" (modified)

* * *

There's No Me Without You

* * *

 _I_ _t's just you and me | And, there's no one around | Feel like I'm hanging by a thread | It's a long way down | I've been trying to breathe | But, I'm fighting for air | I'm at an all time low | With no place to go | But, you're always there_

* * *

David had returned home after his confrontation with Killian at the sheriff station hours earlier and he was still steaming. The roaring thunder storm that had started up, outside, seemed to perfectly reflect his mood. He hadn't expected the pirate to jump for joy at the news of becoming a father – hell, David was still struggling to wrap his mind around it, himself. But, he _never_ expected Killian to question his baby's paternity. _Who the hell does he think he is?!_ David thought to himself, pacing around the loft, angrily. _He's the only man I've_ _ **ever**_ _slept with! And, I'm pretty damn sure Snow couldn't have gotten me pregnant!_ He sneered internally.

* * *

 _It's just you and me | And, there's no one around | Feel like I'm hanging by a thread | It's a long way down | I've been trying to breathe | But, I'm fighting for air | I'm at an all-time low | With no place to go | But, you're always there_

* * *

Killian Jones had paced just about every inch of his ship several times over after leaving the sheriff station. He had realized that Emma had been right. Confronting David right away probably would have been counter-productive. He highly doubted David would have been open to hearing what he had to say. But, the pirate was getting anxious. He couldn't wait any longer. He had to talk to David. He needed the sheriff to know how he felt about him – that he loved him and he desperately wanted to be part of their child's life. Shaking his head, he'd made up his mind to go and talk to David.

* * *

 _Stand there like a ghost | Shaking from the rain (rain) | He'll open up the door and "Are you insane?" ('sane) | Say "It's been a long six months" | And, you were too afraid to tell him what you want | And, that's how it works | That's how you get the boy_

* * *

On his way over to the sheriff's loft, Killian cursed his luck as the skies opened up and began pouring down on him. _Of course …_ He thought to himself, bitterly, as he continued on his way over to David's loft. He wasn't gonna let some stupid thunderstorm get in his way.

A clap of thunder shook the loft – shaking David out of his furious reverie – right at the precise moment that an equally loud knock sounded at his door. _Who the hell could_ _ **that**_ _be?!_ David wondered as he crossed the room to answer it. He was stunned into silence when he was met with the sight of a dripping wet Killian Jones standing before him. "Killian?" He questioned, quietly.

"David, I know – I realize – that I'm quite possibly the _last_ person you want to see at this moment." Killian acknowledged, desperately. "But, please! I just need a few moments of your time. There are a few things that I _desperately_ need for you to know before you shun me out of your life – _and_ the life of our _child_."

David sighed, heavily. He supposed he did owe it to the pirate to hear the man out before throwing him out on his ass. And – on the outside chance that he actually _did_ want to have something to do with their baby – he probably owed it to their child to allow them to have _both_ of their fathers in their life. Reluctantly, he stepped aside to allow the sopping pirate entrance into the loft.

Killian mentally heaved a sigh of relief as he walked past David. He didn't really know where to begin, but, at least he was being given the chance to say what he needed to say. That was something.

* * *

 _When everything falls apart | And it seems like the world | Is crashing at my feet | You like me the best | When I'm a mess | When I'm my own worst enemy | You make me feel beautiful (beautiful) | When I have nothing left to prove | And, I can't imagine | How I'd make it through | There's no me without you | No me without you, no no_

* * *

"Look, David." Killian began, turning to face David. The sheriff had to admit. He was rather taken aback by the sheer desperation in the pirate's eyes. "First of all, before I say anything else, I owe you an apology. I know my reaction wasn't quite what you had anticipated and I …" The pirate trailed off as he hopelessly searched for the words that would sway the sheriff. "I deeply regret what I said, before. I never meant what it sounded like. I just …" Sighing heavily, Killian added "I never imagined myself being a father. I never imagined it would even be _possible_." David didn't know where Killian was going with this but he figured he'd at least wait to find out before throwing the pirate out. "And, I know this is going to seem sudden, but … There's something I've been needing to tell you for a _long_ time …" David watched, curiously, as the pirate took a steadying breath. "Look, I know that we said that what happened that night was just a mistake but the truth is … It wasn't. David, I love you – I fell in love with you the moment I first laid eyes upon you."

Well that was unexpected to say the least. David stood, frozen to the spot, in pure shock as he listened to the pirate's confession. He couldn't believe what Hook was saying. _Killian's in love with me …_ He wondered, still in shock, as he tried to wrap his mind around everything that was happening. _If only I'd known, sooner …_

"I'm not telling you any of this because I expect you to reciprocate my feelings for you, at all." Killian added, hurriedly. "I just … I couldn't hold it back any longer. And, I wanted you to know that I'm completely sincere when I say that I want to be there for you _and_ the baby … In whatever way you'll have me …" The former pirate finished on a heavy sigh. This was it. The ball was in David's court, now. All he could do was wait for the sheriff's reaction.

As he listened to Killian's confession, David carefully studied the pirate's face for any sign of deception or insincerity and – upon finding nothing but desperate sincerity – found himself clinging to the nearest chair for balance to keep from being knocked over by the weight of what Killian was saying. _I don't believe it …_ The sheriff thought to himself, in utter disbelief. _Killian's in love with me?! …_ Has been _all this time?!_

Watching David's reaction to his confession, Killian was could feel himself steadily losing his mind waiting for a response. For once, he couldn't get a read on what the sheriff was thinking. Finally, he couldn't stand it, any longer. "David?" Killian prompted, cautiously. "David, please … Say something … _Anything_ …" He begged, desperately. "At least call me a bastard or son of a bitch some-" However the pirate was soon cut off as David surged forward, silencing him, as he claimed Killian's lips with his own, his hands instinctively claiming their places – one on the pirate's hip and the other around the back of his head – pulling the man as close as was physically, possible. Though he was confused by the reaction, Killian soon found himself melting into the embrace. The kiss was ablaze with a passion Killian couldn't ever remember experiencing in his life and he gave as good as he got – pouring his heart and soul into the kiss.

However, the kiss ended far too soon for Killian's liking as David pulled just far enough away, breathless. Stroking the pirate's face, he breathed "I love you, too." Killian was awestruck as he listened to the prince while subconsciously leaning into the touch on his face. "I've _always_ loved you." Smiling fondly, David couldn't help chuckling softly as he recalled how harsh he'd been on the pirate when he'd first come into his life. "I know it didn't always seem like it … I tried to fight my feelings for you, in the beginning – especially after you first took up with my daughter …" David couldn't help smiling as he watched Killian smile as his eyes briefly fluttered closed as he leaned into David's gentle touch. "Finally, I couldn't deny it, any more … I don't know if it was the alcohol at that party or what … But, I don't regret what happened that night for a moment."

"Neither do I." Killian breathed, still stunned that the man that he'd fallen for so long ago actually returned his feelings for him.

David smiled as he added "And, I would love for the three of us to be together … As a family." Killian couldn't believe it. He was finally being dealt all the hands he thought he'd never have. Someone he loved and who loved him in return. And, a child – a family – of his own. Leaning forward, he closed the gap between himself and the sheriff with another searing kiss.

* * *

 **Author's Note:  
** I hope this chapter has been worth the wait. I'll try to update as soon as I can. In the meantime, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter.

~Skye Coulson


End file.
